A new World
by Bravo Tango
Summary: For you and me. (Major spoilers. You have been warned)


**Warning! This story contains major spoilers of the anime; if you did not finish it, stop now and leave.**

 **IF you want to proceed, then do so at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of** **Re:CREATORS/レクリエイターズ.**

* * *

White.

That is all Altair could see after she played the violin. She can feel her power surging through her body as the air around them shakes.

The void swallows them.

.

.

.

Altair groans as she opens her eyes to see a blue ceiling. _'Where am I?'_ She slowly pushed herself off the floor to look at her surroundings; it seems she is in a house. She squints as the morning light hits her eyes.

Then everything that has happened hit her like a train. "Yuna!" She runs into the hallway. "Where are you!?" Altair sees the door at the end of the hallway slightly ajar, prompting her run to it. Swinging the door open, she scans the room and sighs in relief; Yuna is sleeping in the bed.

It seems that the shout woke Yuna up since she is opening her eyes. She rose up and rubbed her eyes with her fingers. After that, she looks around and smiles, "Altair!"

Altair quickly makes way to the bed and embraces Yuna. "Yuna." She squeezes tighter, "Yuna Yuna Yuna."

The raven-haired teen returns the hug and assures her creation. "I'm here Altair."

They stayed in that position for several minutes before Yuna leans back to look at Altair. "Do you want to walk outside together?"

Altair widens her eyes, not expecting her remembering that. Then she smiles. "Of course."

Yuna quickly looks over Altair and giggles, "I think you should change first. A lot of people would think you're cosplaying."

Altair looks down at her military jacket and red-black dress. "You're right."

Yuna looks around and sees a bathroom, "Oh! You can take a shower." Yuna gets off the bed and walks around the room. "I'll look for something you can wear."

The white-haired woman drops her cavalry hat on the bed and shrugs off her jacket. "U-Um..." She turns around to see Yuna covering her face. "Can you change in there?"

Altair stiffly nodded and mechanically walked to the bathroom. After closing the door, she leans back and puts her hand on her face; her cheeks are hued pink. _'I never had to change or shower because of my powers. Speaking of which...'_ She raises her hand up and exerted her power. Bright blue cubes appeared in front of her and a saber materialized in her hand.

It was a perfect replica from the other universe but the tip of the sword is glitching out. _'It seems my body is adjusting itself to be accepted in this new world.'_ Altair deactivates her powers and her saber scatters into nothingness. She looks fondly behind her, _'Oh well, I'm happy with that.'  
_

Altair strips off of her dress and steps in the shower. She vaguely remembers how to use one and twists one of the knobs. "Eek!" She jumps back as the cold water cascades over her head. But she relaxes as the temperature of the water warms up. She then coos as the warm water sooth over her.

So lost in this new sensation Altair did not hear the door open, "Altair?"

Altair jolts from her trance and slides back into the shower wall, hoping the curtains will cover her naked body. "Y-Yes?"

"I found some clothes for you and I think they look really cute." She can hear footsteps in front of her. "I'll be looking around the house so call me when you're done okay?"

"Alright." The door closes and Altair sighs as she got under the water. She places her hand on her chest and can feel her heart racing. _'Why now?'_ She shakes her head to focus back on showering, making sure she is clean.

Opening the curtains, Altair sees a simple dress on the countertop. But she raises her eyebrow when she sees the countertop is marble; she looks around to see the bathroom looks more like a high-class hotel suite. In the end, Altair dries herself off and puts on the dress.

Going outside, Altair looks around the bedroom to look for Yuna. She then hears metal clanging down the hallway. She now makes her way there to see what Yuna is doing. Along the way, Altair sees the walls and rooms are well-designed. She finally makes her way into the same room she woke up in. After a quick scan, she sees Yuna in what seems to be the kitchen.

Yuna notices Altair's presence, "Altair!" She waves her over. "Look at this."

Altair walks over to the kitchen and notes everything looks high-class.

Yuna sweeps her arms across the room, "Everything looks amazing. And look." She bends down and picks up a large suitcase and places it on the table. She unclasps the locks and opens the lids. There are thousands of yen bills. "There is so much money. I found two other cases in the closet."

Altair narrows her eyes at the money in the case.

"You didn't have to give us so much money."

Altair looks back at Yuna, "Hmm? Oh. I figured you deserve it."

Yuna giggles. "You're so silly." She smiles at her. "As long as I have you I'm happy."

Altair's face heats up and she averts her eyes from Yuna. She scratches one of her pink cheeks with her finger, "I-Well-Don't you want to go outside?"

Yuna's eyes light up, "Oh yeah!" She picks a stack of money and rips the band. She takes a couple of bills and places the rest in the suitcase. The bespectacled teen puts the case down and looks back at Altair. "Let's go."

. . . . . . . . . . .

The sun is at the highest as the duo walks down a dirt pathway. As they walk, Yuna is enjoying the scenery and Altair is content in just watching her dear friend. After a while, the path led them to a park with a lake and there a few families there.

"Oh! A swing." Indeed, there is a swing set and no one is occupying them. Yuna jogs over there and touches the rope. "I haven't been on one for a while." She turns to Altair and pats the seat. "Come on. I'll give you a push."

Altair walks over and stands in front of the swings. She hesitates but she turns around and sits down. After a while, she feels hands pushing her back and the swing angels upward. Every push and she swings higher. A weird feeling settles in her stomach as she swings back and forth. _'Why? I flew before so why is this different?'_ Unbeknownst to her, a smile creeps up on her face.

They switched turns playing with the swings and enjoying this moment. After a while, Yuna sees an ice cream truck. "Hey Altair..."

Altair turns to Yuna, "Yes?"

"Have you tried ice cream before?"

"No. I just ate the bare necessities."

Yuna pouts, "That's no fun." She takes Altair's hands and leads her to the min-store. "Let's try it."

Altair blushes and tries not to be conscious of their hands joined together. They reach to the end of the line and wait. After a few moments, they reach to the front and Yuna ordered the flavors for them. Yuna was about to reach for her purse when the owner raises her hand, "It's on the house for the cute couple."

Their faces blossoms and Altair tries to gestures with her unoccupied hand. "I-That-"

"Thank you." Yuna takes her hand again and led them to a bench. They sit near each other and awkwardly licked their icy treats. Well, at least the lake is nice to look at.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _Home_

The door opens as Yuna comes through with a sigh, "Today was great."

Altair trails behind her, "It was great."

Yuna hangs her coat and drops her purse on the couch. "I wanted to show many things to you."

Altair closes the door and walks farther in the house, "We can take our time."

"I suppose so." Yuna walks to their room. "I'll take a shower first."

"Okay." Altair watches Yuna as she walks to the bathroom. She waits for a few moments and starts walk— **Wait where is she going—**

 _Shing_

 **I slowly raise my chin and inched my head to the right; Altair is there in her battle regalia and a saber near my throat. I raise my hands up "U-Umm** —"

"Hello Bravo Tango."

 **"H-Hi." _'Holy crap is this real?'_**

She materializes a touch pad, "Quite the story you have here."

 **My eyes flicker to my monitor, "Yeah..."**

She looks back to me, "What do you plan to do with us?"

 **"Huh?"**

She inches the blade a little closer, "What do you want to do with Yuna and me?"

 **"L-Look, I just write stories. You can look through my profile. I just write fluff and lemons."**

She raises her snowy eyebrow and stays silent. After a few tense seconds, she opens her mouth, "Why us?"

 **"Pardon?"**

"Why write about us?"

 **"Well, after I watched the anime end—"**

She dematerializes the pad and raises her hand, "Hold on." She eyes gloss over. After another few moments, she came back. "Continue."

 **"Well, after I watched the anime, I was dissatisfied with the ending. So I wrote this story to give myself some sense of fulfillment."**

She stares at me in silence, judging my answer. And then she lowers her sword, "I see."

 **I relax my shoulders and breathe out a sigh. I look on my table to see a stack of paper with prompts and ideas. I give it to her to get on her good graces. "Here. You can see there's nothing bad."**

She takes the offering and looks through the list. However she widens her eyes and she face turns crimson. **_'Oh fuck. The sex scenes.'_ I close my eyes. _'Goodbye.'_**

"Here."

 **'...Huh?' I slowly peek out with one of my eyes to see the stack of papers in front of my face. I numbly took the papers and stare at her.**

A blue square portal appears behind her. The edges seem to be sporadic and glitchy. She makes her way to the portal and stops in front of it. "You seem to have no ill-intent so I'll let you be. She turns her head to stare at me. 'This will be the last time we will meet like this so don't make me regret this. Also..." She seems to be struggling to say something. "...Thank you... for the house and money."

 **"Uhh no problem."**

She walks into the portal and disappears.

* * *

 **O. O  
**

 **O .O  
**

 **(Shuffles papers to hide Altair x any female characters)**

 **Well, so that was a thing.**

 **Well like I said above, the ending left me irritated as hell. At least give me a scene of them living in the new world. But nope, they give me a white light and leave it vague as hell.**

 **This is my first entry into this series and I might do more later on.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
